


the day Akashi Seijuurou messed up

by yza



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Businessman Akashi, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M, Rimming, Teacher Furihata, petty fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yza/pseuds/yza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata's pissed and ignoring Akashi so Akashi decided to give him head to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day Akashi Seijuurou messed up

_“You’re not serious about this, are you, Sei?”_

Akashi doesn’t understand. This was a day before his birthday, of course he’s dead serious. All he wanted was to spend as much time as he can indulging himself with his favorite person in the world.  

“I don’t think I’d joke about such matters,” he said, listening intently to the way his boyfriend reacts, trying to read him. Why did he sound like he didn’t like the surprise? 

He gripped his phone patiently by his ear as he sat, leg crossed atop the other, inside his office. There was only so much he can observe when conversing with Furihata through the phone, compared to when he's actually talking to him face to face. But this was urgent, and he’ll just have to compromise. His table, previously stacked with papers needed to be signed, is now perfectly neat and organized. He made sure everything was done and prepared for before their upcoming surprise two-week Christmas vacation to Europe. He wouldn’t want anyone calling him from work while he was away. That would be unpleasant… and might cause someone else his job. Furihata wouldn’t want that.

“I thought I told you about this musical by the kids in school tomorrow…” Furihata said in a soft voice, and was that a quiver? Did Akashi not put that much thought in this surprise at all?  

“I can arrange a trip to West End for us to watch a musical, if you’d like,” Akashi proposed, hoping that maybe it’ll make up for Furihata missing the Christmas musical.  

Maybe he was being greedy, but he wanted for them to be alone together, vacationing in Europe on the day of his birthday. As cliché as it was, it really was just Furihata whom he wants for his birthday. For them to be in Europe by the 20th, their flight needed to be on the 19th. It was perfect, considering tomorrow would be their last day of school before winter break starts. He heard Furihata sigh on the other line. Usually he’d be flustered so much that Akashi can practically _hear_ him blushing over the phone when he arranges surprises like this for the both of them. But that doesn't seem to be the case this time. 

“That’s not the point, Akashi. I know... I know, it’s your birthday in a few days, but this musical really means a lot to me as one of their teachers, you know. I thought you knew that.” 

_Akashi? What happened to Sei?_

“Hold on, I gotta go… I’ll see you later at home.”  

 _Click._   

He hung up.

_He hung up._

Akashi stared at his phone’s screen, Furihata’s widely smiling face from his contact photo staring back at him, as if mocking, for a few seconds before reverting back to his home screen sporting a plain black wallpaper, confirming that his easily flustered of a lover, _did_ hang up on him.

He can't decide if that was good or not.

 

 

 

 

_From: Sei <3_  
_5:12pm  
_ _I’ll pick you up. Tell me when you’re ready to leave, Kouki._

Furihata sighed as he reread the text for the millionth time, locking his phone and sliding it back to his pocket. 

He just finished grading final exams, and proceeded to clean up his desk. Stacking up all the papers from 1-C, he rummaged over his drawers to look for paper clips to keep them from mixing with the papers from other classes. For the hundredth time today, he sighed, setting the papers in his hands horizontally atop the other papers, and stood to borrow a few paper clips from one of his co-teachers. He looked around, not realizing he was the only one left in the teachers’ lounge.  _Huh._ He probably didn’t notice the time while he was checking these papers. He decided to just _borrow_ from the nearest desk and leave an apology and thank you note for the paper clips, that _he’ll return the favor next time_.

“What is it you’re looking for, Furihata-kun?”

Furihata jumped in the midst of opening one of the drawers, hand flying atop his rapidly beating heart as he turned around to face one of his closest friends and co-teachers, Kuroko Tetsuya.

“Kuroko! I didn’t know you were still here!” Furihata said, other hand suddenly flinching back to his side. It wasn’t like he was going to steal anything… he was just going to borrow something. Wait, why was he feeling guilty?

“Takao-kun and I were just finishing up some of the props for the kids’ Christmas musical. What about you, what are you still doing here?”

Right. Christmas musical.

Furihata’s face dropped for a second, but he managed to make a small smile. 

“I just finished checking final exams and I… kind of ran out of paper clips so…” he trailed off, knowing Kuroko can figure out the rest.

“No worries, Furihata-kun, I’ve got some here,” Kuroko said, walking to his desk and taking a light blue marble dish with a black dog figurine at the center and paper clips of different colors around it. Furihata’s face brightened up when Kuroko lent it to him.

“Thank you, Kuroko!” he smiled, admiring the cute dog before setting it atop his desk, and sitting back on his chair to organize the papers. 

“Um… Furihata-kun.”

“Yeah?” he asked, turning around facing the former Seirin shadow. 

“I think you’ve been working too hard already. You don’t have to finish everything by today, you know. It’s almost 7, too. Why don’t you go home?” Kuroko asked, and although he seemed nonchalant about it since he was stacking papers in his bag, there was obvious concern in his voice. Of course, Kuroko would know if something was wrong.

“Yeah… well… I didn’t want to go home, yet. Sei and I kind of… well, it wasn’t a fight… but, uh.”

Kuroko stayed silent and kept his eyes on him, listening, waiting for him to finish his sentence, prompting Furihata to look down on the floor out of embarrassment.

“He called me earlier and surprised me to a two-week trip to Europe starting tomorrow for his birthday on the 20th, so I can start packing once I get home since I usually get home before he does and… well, I got frustrated about him forgetting about how much the students’ musical meant to me as their teacher, so I… I called him by his last name and then out of frustration, I, uh... I hung up on him…” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“So you haven’t actually talked about this trip intently at all, huh,” Kuroko said. Furihata nodded. 

“Oh that reminds me, I haven’t texted him back regarding him picking me up. I really don’t want to talk to him right now,” Furihata frowned, reaching to his pocket for his phone.

“You know you’re going to have to talk to him sooner or later, Furihata-kun.” 

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t know how to make him understand,” he said, sighing, his eyes starting to feel glossy again.

“Just talk to him about it face to face and tell him how you feel. Akashi-kun loves you. He’ll understand, even if it’s for his birthday. The only one day he gets to rightfully be selfish.”

Furihata looked down, heart beating a little too fast and body starting to shake. He started to feel a little guilty. It was Akashi’s birthday, after all. Here he was, throwing a fit about not being able to watch his students’ musical just because his boyfriend arranged a surprise trip to Europe for said boyfriend’s birthday. Just how selfish can Furihata get? 

“And truthfully speaking, I think we both know whose orders in your relationship are ‘absolute’,” Kuroko said, a small teasing smile hinting at his lips.

Furihata blushed, _it’s not supposed to be like that_ , he thought, fumbling his phone with shaking hands as he tried his best to regain his composure and gather the courage to finally talk to Akashi after hanging up on him.

“I hope I’ll still see you tomorrow. The kids are really looking forward to finally get to show their senseis what they’ve been practicing for these past few days,” Kuroko said, his hand clasped around the strap of his bag.

“I’m looking forward to that, too,” Furihata mumbled as he watched Kuroko walk out of the teacher’s lounge. His eyes looked up from the doorway; _6:57PM_ , the clock read. He sighed, seemingly for the thousandth time, navigating his phone to his call log and pressing Akashi’s name.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Kouki._ ”

Furihata swallowed. He didn’t think ahead that much, and now he’s panicking whether which name he’s going to call Akashi by. He needs to think of something that doesn’t call for him to say either of Akashi’s names, fast.

“I, uh… I’m almost done here. You can come here, now.” That was horrible. Well, at least he wasn’t a stuttering mess.

“ _Understood. I’ll see you in a while._ ” 

“Y-yeah. Thank you.” Why _now_ , stutter?! 

“ _You’re welcome, Kouki._ ”

Here he was again, calling Furihata by his first name. It’s not like it was strange, it’s just… well, it was probably his own guilt of not calling him _Sei_ like the usual… Did Akashi know? How he’s torn between Sei and Akashi and how he’s confused as to how he’s going to make the conversation not awkward despite them being together?

Ah, screw it.

_Click._

He hung up.

 _He hung up._  

This is the second time today that he hung up on Akashi, the lion slash emperor slash _fuck it_ , he’s really screwed.

Yet, Furihata bets Kise and Takao would be so proud of his newly found sass.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kouki,” Akashi nodded as politely and gentlemanly as ever as Furihata opened the door to sit on the passenger’s seat. Still on a dilemma, Furihata settled on a polite, yet withdrawn “thank you for picking me up.” Yep. That’s good enough.

He fastened his seatbelt and leaned on the window, his eyes purposely trained on the dark sky freckled with tiny, bright stars. He hoped to the gods he looked calm and collected, in contrast to his rapidly beating heart. Akashi started driving back to their apartment, glancing at his lover once in a while, in an effort to read Furihata. But his mind, too, despite being composed most of the time, was troubled; this was the first time he had messed up something related to Furihata. He knew they were both tense, and so he stayed silent the whole drive back home.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to take a bath,” Furihata announces once he gets in his house slippers, and proceeded to walk into their apartment. Akashi watches him as he took his own shoes off. “Alright. I’ll go make us something to eat for dinner,” he said, taking off his coat and loosening his tie as he walked towards the kitchen.

Akashi knew he messed up, but he never expected Furihata to react this way. Was he actually that frustrated? Had Akashi really been that selfish?

He sighed and shook his head, this is a lot more difficult than he’d expected. He’d have to find a way to fix this, fast.

 

 

 

 

 

Furihata trembled inside the hot bath, _I think I overdid it_ , he thought. This was Akashi he was talking about, he didn’t need to show attitude just over one mistake. Although, he thought he heard a small voice inside his mind telling him it was alright, since this was a once in a lifetime experience. 

 _What was he thinking?!_  

He slapped both his cheeks and shook his head; he was definitely acting like a high school boy. Later, over dinner, they’re going to talk. He’s going to suck it all up and talk to _Sei_ like he always does when there seems to be a problem despite him being awkward as hell.

Right. He can do this.

He stood up from the bath and grabbed his towel, drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He tucked the other end of the towel right on top of his left hip as he opened the door, and walked straight to his closet across the room. Just as he opened the closet door, he felt warm, strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” a lucid voice said, and Furihata felt his warm breath on the back of his neck. He blushed at the sensation, noting their proximity and the fact that he was one tug away from complete nudity.

He wanted to be annoyed at how futile his attempts to not look embarrassed and awkward in front of Akashi were. He wanted to be annoyed at how cool and smooth Akashi’s voice sounded… How he feels somehow warmer, with Akashi’s arms wrapped around him and his back pressed to Akashi’s body… then he remembered he was frustrated at this guy for for-

“I’m sorry, Kouki,” he whispered, pressing his forehead on Furihata’s neck, pulling the smaller man more towards him.

“I remember now… you telling me how excited you were to watch the kids perform. You were so proud of them. I feel worse, because looking back I think I was only paying you half a mind when you were telling me this while I was working on something else. I believe that’s why I’ve forgotten about it…”

“Akashi…”

Furihata felt Akashi flinch a little, but he didn’t release him from his embrace.

“I’ve been selfish, Kouki, I thought I was being reasonable with my birthday as an excuse but earlier I realized we didn’t have to go that far for me to enjoy my birthday, as long as I’m with you.”

Furihata took Akashi’s arms in his hands and unwrapped them from himself. When their grip relaxed, he turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” he said, looking straight into his crimson eyes, his vision blurring a little from the tears forming in his own brown eyes. He didn’t want Akashi to see him cry, so he closed his eyes and planted his lips against Akashi’s.

The kiss was warm, and they both pulled away with a wet sound.

Akashi wiped the tears from Furihata’s cheeks with his thumbs, and proceeded to cup the back of his head to pull him in for another kiss. Dinner forgotten, he brushed his lips on Furihata’s, and he responded by sucking gently on Akashi’s bottom lip, causing the redhead to groan against his mouth. Furihata ran his hands on Akashi’s chest and stomach as they ravished each other’s mouths, tongues dancing and exploring each other. His right hand eventually stops on top of Akashi’s black slacks. He pulled him closer by his belt and groaned when he felt his lover's growing cock against his own through the soft material.

Akashi’s hands slid down to Furihata’s shoulders as he pulled away, their eyes both half-lidded from the pleasure of tasting each other after a _whole_ day of frustration and misunderstanding. He pushed Furihata back, and Furihata complied, until he felt the bed behind his legs. Akashi pushed him gently to sit on the bed. Furihata, expecting Akashi would sit beside him to continue their rather amazingly long overdue make-out session, tilted his body a little to the side.

He was, however, met with Akashi kneeling down on the floor right in front of him.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” he panicked, as his lover reached out to untuck the towel wrapped around his waist.

“You always do this for me whenever you feel guilty about something; it’s only fair if I get to do it for you, too,” Akashi said, a mischievous grin playing across his lips.

It’s not like Akashi had never given him a blowjob before, because he had, countless times, during foreplay, but never like this, when it was solely for making up. The idea of _the_ Akashi Seijuurou on his knees, pink lips wrapped around Furihata’s erection, head bobbing up and down as an apology was way hotter than he’d expected. Furihata felt his face grow 5 shades darker as he watched Akashi remove his only safety from complete nakedness, which was unfair, considering how fully dressed Akashi was right now and how _close_ he was to Furihata’s throbbing cock.

Akashi placed his hands on Furihata’s knees and pushed them a little farther apart. “Beautiful,” he mumbled with his eyes trailing across Furihata’s body, his hands running on his calves. Furihata swallowed, the intensity of his lovers eyes making him want the bed to swallow him whole. The redhead kissed his right knee, with his left hand pushing it apart from the other to grant him access as he started to trail kisses towards his inner thighs. Furihata caught himself holding his breath as he felt Akashi’s wet kisses and warm breath nearing his… well.

Akashi stopped a few centimeters short from his groin, and proceeded to give the other side the same treatment. It drove the smaller man crazy. He pulled away, positioning his hands back to the top of Furihata’s knees, and looked up to meet his eyes. He wanted to keep his eyes open to see this, for sure. Slowly, he inched towards Furihata’s erection and watched his face change from anticipation to pure pleasure as he licked the bead of pre-cum oozing from his slit.

“A-Akashi!!!” he stuttered, eyes closing and head hanging back. He felt the redhead's hand move from his knee to his thigh to run a firm thumb across Furihata’s balls. The older man squeaked, “… more, please, Akashi….”

“What was that?” Akashi teased, leaning in and sucking on one of his balls as he gently rubbed the other.

Furihata’s eyes were open and were fixed on him now. Akashi grinned and stuck out his tongue, to lightly and _slowly_ lick his cock from the base to the head with the tip of his tongue, making sure his eyes were focused on his lover’s gaze. The smaller man’s hand flew to his mouth in a futile attempt to silence the sounds coming out of his mouth. 

“It hurts, Akashi, please,” he begged, his hand gripping the sheets of their bed while he tried to cover his flushed face with the other.

“Akashi, still? You know, for someone who gets flustered easily, your pride knows no bounds.” 

Furihata’s mind was blank. His cock was rock hard and throbbing, begging to be touched. All he wanted was to feel more of that warm tongue and his rough, calloused fingers. He wanted more of Ak-  _Seijuurou_.

“Please, I want more,” he said, pushing his hips up pointlessly, hoping for it to maybe at least find contact. But Akashi was not letting him get even half of it.

“Say my name.”

“Please, Seijuurou,” he muttered in a faint, airy voice, squirming as he rocked his hips, his cock twitching against his abdomen.

“Louder, Kouki.”

“Sei please touch my cock, please I want to feel more of your hand and warm, wet mouth, please Seijuurou!” he cried.

He felt his own cock twitch with the way Furihata begged for Akashi to take him, the way he squirmed under his grip despite being the one on top of the bed. “Good,” he said, then moved his hand to wrap his fingers around Furihata’s aching member, his thumb reaching his slit to smear the leaking pre-cum around his head. Furihata gasped at the sudden contact and suddenly bucked to Akashi’s hand, prompting Akashi to groan at Furihata’s own initiative. His crimson eyes, again, locked in on his lover’s face. He inched closer as he pumped his cock from the base and brushed his lips against the tip. He licked at the slit, tasting the salty liquid.

“Fuck, Sei,” Furihata said, the hand not gripping the sheets finding its way to grip on Akashi’s red hair. Akashi was surprised at the sudden sensation, but he doesn’t hate it.

He took the head in his mouth, his tongue running circles on his tip, mixing Furihata’s pre-cum with saliva in his mouth. Furihata groaned, his short breaths seemingly starting to increase in amplitude. Akashi gave him a few more strokes with his hand before settling it on the base of Furihata’s cock, and started to take in more of his lover in his mouth. 

Furihata was a moaning mess. Akashi’s mouth was warm, wet, and the way his lips were pressed against his shaft brought him bliss, not to mention the way he multitasks and swirls his tongue around the sensitive underside of his head. He tried his best to massage Akashi’s head with his hand to make it seem like this was not a one-way exchange. That was, until he heard the clink of a belt buckle. Right then, he realized Akashi was enjoying this as much as he was.

“Sei, let me touch you,” he said, trying to pull Akashi off his cock by his hair, but his attempts were useless. “Sei, please.”

Akashi gave in, and pulled his mouth and hand away. He stayed silent, looking down to unbutton his slacks and pulling them and his boxer briefs down to free his aching erection. He gave it a few pumps before looking back at Furihata, using the same hand he used to touch himself to push his right thigh up as he tucked himself under the other.

“This is my apology to you, Kouki. I want to do this,” he said. “Move a little closer towards me and hold your other leg up.”

Furihata conceded and held his other leg up, face flushed at the way his body is exposed. But he trusted Akashi with all his life, and, well, he’ll admit it, he _can’t_ wait to see what Akashi was going to do next. Akashi, then, took his free hand back to the base of Furihata’s cock, giving it a few tugs. He leaned in and stuck his tongue out to lick at Furihata’s asshole.

“Sei!” he cried, the sudden wetness sending him over the edge.

Akashi continued to ravage his reddening hole, while continuously sliding his hand up and down the smaller man's shaft. Furihata felt Akashi’s tongue probe his insides, and he was over the moon. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sensations his lover left on his lower body. Akashi’s rough hand slicked by Furihata’s pre-cum and sweat, moving incessantly up and down his cock; his warm, soft tongue exploring every inch it could reach inside Furihata.

“Sei, slow down, I don’t want to cum yet,” he warned, wanting to feel more of this, more of Akashi tasting every inch of him that he could reach.

“Gladly,” Akashi whispered, taking off his hand instantaneously and bringing it down to stroke his own. He was so focused on making Furihata feel so good that he already forgot his own hard cock, and how it was actually begging for attention. The sudden contact made him groan against Furihata’s hole. He pressed his lips to suck on the puckered hole, his tongue occasionally sliding out to probe at his entrance, causing the man on the bed to gasp out in pleasure.

Furihata knew he asked Akashi to slow down, but he didn’t expect him to completely take his hand off his cock. Now, the throbbing pain was back and his cock was, again, begging for more attention. He settled the leg he was holding on the bed, making sure he was still providing Akashi _easy access_ , before wrapping his fingers on his own cock. His own hand didn't feel as good as Akashi’s, but it will do.

Akashi frowned against his lover’s ass when he saw him rub his own erection.

He took the hand holding one of Furihata’s legs up away, prompting it to fall on his shoulder, and swatted Furihata’s hand from his own cock. “Mine,” he growled, and then took Furihata’s erection in up to the hilt, one hand massaging his lover's thigh, the other wrapped around his own arousal. He retracted himself once his lips touched the base of his cock, and repeated the action with gradually increasing speed, his eyes closed in absolute satisfaction. Furihata felt his short breaths fall shorter and louder; soon, all his exhales were accompanied by loud, unfinished, unintelligible words.

Akashi opened his eyes, his gaze focused on the utter bliss and delight written all over Furihata’s face. As if the sounds he was making weren’t enough. Soon, the hand around his own cock was moving erratically as he indulged himself in the sounds and looks of pleasure his lover was making. He felt all the pre-cum pooling at the back of his throat, but he didn’t mind, if it gave Furihata _this_ much pleasure. 

“Sei, fu-ah! I’m- I’m c-! Close!” he gasped, his eyes closed shut with loud exhales and gasps escaping from his gaped mouth. 

Akashi hummed in acknowledgement and continued to take Furihata’s erection deep inside his mouth and glanced up Furihata’s face to catch a glimpse of his face in ecstasy.

“You f-fah, feel so good, Sei,” Furihata rambled, his hands gripping the sheets, his eyes opening to gaze, half-lidded, on crimson eyes that were intently watching him and his reactions.

His words seemed to bring Akashi to the edge as he groaned, bringing more sensations to Furihata’s ever-sensitive member. He closed his eyes and increased the speed of the hand moving up and down his own cock, maintaining the movement of the rather erratic bobbing of his head to keep pleasuring his lover with his mouth and tongue.

“Sei!” Furihata cried out, his free hand finding its way to the hand Akashi placed on top of his thigh as his vision turned white, waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Soon, Akashi was grunting, his body trembling as threads of semen sputtered out his erection to his fingers and the floor. Their loud gasps and groans died down to short, shallow breaths as they both sat, slicked with sweat, in the afterglow.

“Oh god Sei, you swallowed!” Furihata exclaimed when he recomposed himself after his orgasm, with more heat seeming to rise up his face.

Akashi looked up at him with a tired smile, “yes, I did,” he responded, his voice hoarse, its reason making Furihata’s cheeks 10 shades darker than Akashi’s hair.

“Come here, you,” the smaller man said, pulling his lover’s body towards the bed to lie down with him.

He wrapped his arms around Akashi’s body and kissed him senseless. He took advantage of Akashi’s tired, lazy state and slipped his tongue in his mouth. It was bitter, but he didn’t care. This man loves him and goddamn, he loves this man to the farthest galaxy and back.

“You’re amazing, Sei,” he whispered as he pulled away, resting his head on Akashi’s chest.

 Akashi hummed, wrapping one of his arms around Furihata to pull him closer.

“Hey, Kouki.”

“Hm?” 

“Don’t ignore me like that, again.”

“Haha, did I get you all worked up, Sei-kun?”

“I mean it. While I deserve being treated that way, I believe I find your sass sexually appealing. I don’t think I will be able to control myself this much the second time around.”

“Oh… okay,” Furihata answered with a slightly quivering voice. That wasn’t the kind of _worked up_ he was expecting. He was nervous, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but look forward to what Akashi could do to him in the future, even as ‘punishment’.

He guesses he’ll just have to wait for another one of those rare moments where the one who messes something up is Akashi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fan work and smut (i hope it was steamy enough) and i really really hope it was worth the read! it was tough trying to keep these two in character (most especially Akashi!) given the nature of the story; i just thought it'll be funny to make them go through that hahahaha. oh wells, please don't be shy to tell me what you think, which part you like or hate, anything! comments (good or bad) make me insanely giddy and happy!! :D


End file.
